


蜗牛/车

by youbhajg_jiu



Category: cgegg
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbhajg_jiu/pseuds/youbhajg_jiu





	蜗牛/车

说完后他伸出舌头勾住了张云雷的舌尖，一只手撑在他的旁边，一只手不老实的往下摸索着。

张云雷被他亲的乱了气息，杨九郎的舌头划过一个个贝齿，然后用牙轻轻的咬了两下张云雷的下唇，他转过头亲上敏感的脖子，唇齿在脖颈处留下一个个吻痕。

杨九郎柔软的舌头一路下滑，咬住了身下人胸前硬起来的那点突起，张云雷因为轻微的刺痛，没忍住呻吟出声，杨九郎一边玩弄着敏感的乳头，一边用腿分开张云雷的双腿。

张云雷喘着气抱住了杨九郎的脑袋：“啊哈……慢…慢点…”

杨九郎握住张云雷抱住自己的手说到：“你老公没直接脱了裤子艹进去就已经够慢了。”

张云雷被他说的满脸通红，伸手掐了一下杨九郎的脸，他最近发现杨九郎在床上总能说一些他受不住的荤话。

杨九郎把他的乳头玩弄到娇红欲滴，然后直起身子去床头柜里拿出了避孕套，介于每次只要前戏做的够足，就根本用不到润滑液这种东西，所以倒也省了他还要准备一堆东西在床头柜里，但是避孕套不能少。

不过现在张云雷说愿意要自己的孩子，杨九郎拿着避孕套思考了一下，是不是这东西也可以不用了。

张云雷看着他的表情就知道他在想什么，他红着脸又掐了一下杨九郎：“你敢不用试试，还不知道我有没有子宫能不能怀孕！”

杨九郎又思考了一下，那还是用吧。

他把盒子拿了出来，然后拆开包装撕下了一个，因为没手拿就叼到了嘴里，然后把盒子扔到了床旁边的垃圾桶里。

张云雷看着杨九郎用嘴叼着避孕套，心里砰砰砰的跳了起来，这人的动作配上满眼的情欲既然性感的不行。

杨九郎低头又亲了一下他的唇，然后便俯下身咬住了他大腿根部的嫩肉。  
手上从大腿摸到腰侧，激的张云雷猛地一颤，他隔着内裤吻上张云雷硬起来的欲望，牙齿配合着舌头用最轻的力道咬住了肉棒。

张云雷仰着头闭眼不敢看他：“嗯…九郎……”

杨九郎看着身下的人下体渗出了水渍，他低声一笑：“磊磊，你今天湿的有点儿快了。”

张云雷抬手捂住脸：“啊……闭嘴…嗯…”

杨九郎用舌头在张云雷肉棒的顶端不停打转，他隔着内裤含住了龟头轻轻一吸，张云雷被他弄得差点没把持住，他伸手退下了对方身上仅剩的那一条内裤，然后张口吞下张云雷完全硬起的欲望。

嘴上模仿着性交的动作不停的吞吐着肉棒，摩擦而出的水声一直刺激着张云雷的耳朵，他控制不住自己的声音说到：“啊……嗯啊…哈…你…你慢点……”

杨九郎并没有听他的话，他伸手抬高了张云雷的一只腿，身下的花穴一览无余的展现在了他的面前，他放开张云雷的肉棒，舌头舔抵上粉嫩的阴唇。

张云雷被他挑逗的浑身兴奋：“啊啊…九郎…嗯啊……别这么舔……啊……”

杨九郎勾着嘴角无声地笑了笑，他用舌尖分开阴唇，里边的蜜液一股一股的流了出来，张云雷被自己身体的反应臊到不行，身下的花穴喝菊穴都因为兴奋而不停的收缩。

杨九郎把舌头伸进了花穴里搅动了两下，里边的温度微微的热，他退出舌头换上手指在花穴里做扩充，然后直起身亲了下张云雷的耳朵：“宝宝，今天后边的小穴可要失宠了，你下面实在太诱人了。”

张云雷喘着气不接他的话。  
杨九郎感受着他的身下已经被蜜液完全打湿，花穴也在邀请一般的在他手指上收缩不停，他忍不住在自己早已硬挺的肉棒上套上了避孕套，然后挺身缓缓的进到了花穴里。

张云雷感受着杨九郎的火热进到身体里，一个没忍住差点高潮：“啊…九郎……嗯，啊太大了……啊…”

杨九郎听着他的话强忍住想立马艹晕他的冲动说到：“后面舒服还是这里舒服？”

张云雷咬着嘴没说话，他也不知道哪个更舒服，张云雷感觉后穴就一处敏感点，而现在他觉得浑身上下碰一下都能让自己兴奋。

杨九郎看他害羞的不愿开口，他笑了笑吻了下张云雷冒汗的鼻尖，身下的肉棒感受着他身体里的柔软，杨九郎觉得自己能溺死在他的花穴里。  
他缓缓的动了两下身子，张云雷自他进去后就敏感的不行，他感觉到花穴已经完全适应了肉棒的进入，然后便开始由慢到快的插动了起来。

张云雷手指抓紧身下的床单，随着他的频率被晃散了理智，他极力的想控制住自己的声音，但只要张嘴就是呻吟：“啊啊……哈…啊……九郎…嗯…啊……”

杨九郎速度逐渐加快，他握住了张云雷的一只手说到：“没事宝贝，叫出来，你叫床声特好听。”

张云雷听见他的话羞的不行，但是因为杨九郎的冲撞，他根本控制不住呻吟：“嗯…啊…啊……哈……”

杨九郎的动作持续了许久，直到张云雷突然浑身一颤，花穴突然缩紧了起来，他没忍住的叫出了声：“啊啊啊…九郎…嗯…啊”

杨九郎被他这一收差点没忍住，他知道张云雷高潮了，但不是射精，而是阴道高潮。

张云雷第一次体会到这种感觉，快感比射精高了好多倍，他颤着身子持续了一会儿，然后浑身一松，下体便流出了更多的蜜液，杨九郎安慰的吻了吻他：“舒服吗？好像阴部高潮比射精爽的多。”

张云雷双眼迷离，完全一副事后的表情看着杨九郎，杨九郎让他缓了一会儿，便又开始在他花穴里动了起来。

刚高潮完的身体处处都是敏感点，杨九郎每动一下，张云雷身体就会颤抖一下，肉棒在花穴里抽插了几十下后，张云雷就又动了情，下体因为过多的蜜液和肉棒的抽插不停的响着水声，身下的床单已经湿了一小摊，杨九郎又动了几十下后，便抽出肉棒握住了张云雷的欲望一起撸动了起来。

张云雷的欲望因为兴奋一直硬着，这会儿被杨九郎的手握住后，整个身子都跟着颤抖了起来，他觉得这回自己是要射精，他张着嘴的呻吟声千娇百媚：“啊啊…嗯……九郎……我要射了……啊哈…”

杨九郎吻住了他微张着的嘴，喘着粗气低着声音说：“等我一起。”  
然后又快速的撸动了一会儿，俩人便双双到达了高潮。

但是仅仅一次对于杨九郎来说根本不够，他刚体验到了张云雷下体花穴里的美妙，便开始无止境的要起了张云雷，后者拒绝他也不听，直到把人给艹晕了过去。

张云雷闭眼前想的唯一一件事就是，照这种做法，他要认真的思考跟杨九郎的夫妻床事生活了。


End file.
